


Camping at Night Is a Bad Idea

by facethestrange



Category: Lost, Skins (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: The first night after the crash Pandora stays on the beach with the other survivors and tries to make a friend.





	Camping at Night Is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [lighthouse-the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com), for the prompt "beach".

"Hi, I'm Pandora! I am so excited to finally meet someone my age! Isn't everyone else here kind of old? Other than the kid, but how do you even talk to children? He just stared at me." Shannon's lack of any reply or acknowledgment goes unnoticed for the time being. "Hey, this reminds me of the night I went camping with my friends and we thought those poachers would kill us but it was just— Ahhh!"

Whatever it is that just started knocking over trees and making this terrifying mechanical noise, Pandora thinks she would actually prefer the hunting weapons.


End file.
